


i don't remember me (before you)

by rnrcircus



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/pseuds/rnrcircus
Summary: Most days Julian can’t believe how lucky he is to have Danny in his life.That hot September afternoon as they sat in the stands watching their twin sons play their first college football game it was no different. Danny was perched on the edge of the bleachers beer in hand, Chance their fourteen year old was tucked up against Danny’s side even in the hot September sun. He had always been attached to Danny at the hip, he loved his Omega mama.   Truth be told, all of the kids always had, and Danny had been such a natural when it came to them.





	i don't remember me (before you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burst and Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470698) by [Exterminatorviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence). 



> This happened after too much time talking to Peyton. This takes place many many many years after her fic ends, and is from Julian's POV. 
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title from the Brothers Osborne song of the same name.

Most days Julian can’t believe how lucky he is to have Danny in his life. 

That hot September afternoon as they sat in the stands watching their twin sons play their first college football game it was no different. Danny was perched on the edge of the bleachers beer in hand, Chance their fourteen year old was tucked up against Danny’s side even in the hot September sun. He had always been attached to Danny at the hip, he loved his Omega mama. Truth be told, all of the kids always had, and Danny had been such a natural when it came to them. 

Their sixteen year old Hunter hadn’t been able to make the trip, his own football team and school work had kept him back in Austin but Danny was taking no shortage of photos to share with him when they got back. He held out his phone and they all leaned in for a selfie. 

“Dad, you sure we’re really your kids?” Chance comments as he stole Danny’s phone and looks at the photo of the three of them they’d just taken. 

It was a joke the kids always made, Danny and Julian had managed to have four little blonde haired blue eyed alpha boys. 

“Got the stretch marks to prove it and everything kiddo,” Danny said as he nudges the brim of Chance’s hat down. 

As freshman of course, the twins didn’t play a lot, but that didn’t stop the family excitement from the pass that Nolan caught, or a great defensive play of Carter’s. It was a family affair, like football had always been to them. 

Julian was holding Danny’s hand as he watched the other man fiddle through his wallet pulling out the hotel room key card. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting him stay with the boys in the their dorm they’re going to get into so much trouble,” Julian shakes his head, “You’re just trying to be the fun parent now.” 

“Yeah well, you were the fun parent when they were children so now I get to be the cool one,” Danny says as he toes off his sneakers in the entryway to the hotel room. 

Julian rolls his eyes and wraps Danny up from behind placing a kiss on the back of his shoulder. “Oh bullshit, you know you’ve always been their favorite and I was just trying to earn points with them…” 

“Yeah, cause we had a bunch of Alpha’s and they liked to snuggle with me when I purred,” Danny smiles as he moves to turn in Julian’s arms, “Just like their Alpha Daddy does too, they always got that from you.” 

Julian looks into Danny’s deep brown eyes and he swears that sometimes it’s like it’s the first time all over again, there’s no other way to explain how captivated he was with them. He leans down and nips the bottom of Danny’s lip before giving him a big grin and uncurling from the other man.

“Yeah well. You’re snuggly when you purr I can’t help it. Anyways, they’re so good, they’re gonna get drafted you know.” Julian comments as he sits down on the edge of the king size hotel bed reaching down to pull of his socks. 

“You think so hm?” Danny asked as he tossed his snapback on the dresser and pulled off his t-shirt, Julian’s eyes linger on Danny’s thin form, he wasn’t as muscular as he was in his playing days of course, but he was lean and tan, and Julian thought even the stretch marks from three pregnancies were perfect. 

“They’re playing division one football in the Big Ten, someone is gonna give them a look babe. Besides, the first kids ever between two Superbowl champions… now that’s something,” Julian tugs off his own shirt and tosses it playfully at Danny. “These kids ain’t us babe, they’re gonna get their shot without even having to fight tooth and nail for it. Spoiled brats.” 

Danny laughs “Really Jules, that should barely count. I hardly played just those couple of years…” Danny crosses the room and moved to crawl into Julian’s lap wrapping his arms around Julian’s neck as Julian slides his arms back around the Omega’s waist. As Danny leans in to give Julian a long teasing kiss, Juilan can’t help but grin, knowing that the Omega was trying to distract him. 

“Yeah,” Julian rolls his eyes exasperated, “Because you had the kids, because you got pregnant on accident on our honeymoon. You _could_ have played just as long,” he smiled up at him. “Now stop acting like you’re not every bit as perfect as I know you are.” 

“Okay okay,” Danny chuckles, “I’m still glad that they’re gonna get their shot. And I’m glad we get to see them play here, it was … really fuckin’ cool, don’t you think?”

“Mmmhm…” Julian would smile and reach up to run a hand through the gray flecks of hair in, scent spiking a bit when he felt Danny press his face into his neck, scenting him. Julian splays kisses across Danny’s hair, fingers trailing across Danny’s hips thumbs hooking in his jeans as his fingers made their way to undo them. 

Danny rolls eyes but lifts his hips up for the Alpha, “Nothin’ else to say about that, already distracted huh, Jules?”

“Can’t help it, surprise alone time with my perfect Omega? Can’t pass that up,” said Julian as he tugs down the Omega’s jeans. 

Danny’s fingers trail to the Alpha’s shoulders nudging him down encouragingly and Julian would grin up his body as he slips down between his legs. 

“You were the one who was just teasing me about letting Chance stay with the twins… “ Danny would smirk and pull his knees up parting them for Julian while the Alpha stripped him of his underwear. 

“Never said you weren’t smarter than me... “ Julian mumbled as he pressed kisses down Danny’s stomach, fingers trailing over his hip bones as he pressed a gentle kiss to the scar before slipping down lower and helping one of the Omega’s thighs up over his shoulder. 

“What’cha in the mood for babe?” Julian asks, pressing kisses to the inside of Danny’s thigh. 

“Mmm. Think you should eat me out, and then take me to the bathtub and knot me there…” Danny told him as he watched the smirk curl across Julian’s lips. 

“You and hotel bathtub knotting…” Julian smirks.

“Well it’s not my fault that I’m feeling a bit nostalgic and my Alpha wouldn’t knot me in bed that night..” Danny trails off, fingers moving into Julian’s hair and pushes him down exactly where he wants him to go. 

\---

It was mid October one Sunday evening when Julian gets back from a trip to watch the twins play. He’d taken Chance watch the twins play but Danny had stayed home that week to watch Hunter play on Friday night. When he searched for the house for Danny he found him curled up in sweats on their bed, the TV was turned on low, Sunday Night Football between the Pats and the Steelers on the screen but Danny was asleep. 

Julian changes into his own pair of sweats and shuts off the TV before crawling behind Danny on the bed and wrapping an arm around him. He presses his face to the back of Danny’s neck and breaths in his scent, deep warm rainstorms filling his nostrils as he lets the waves of his mates scent wash over him. Every time Julian came home to Danny he swears this was going to be the last time he’d be away, that this was the best he’d ever smelled. 

This time was no exception and Julian nuzzles into Danny’s neck letting his lips trail over the bond mark. 

“Mmm. Is the game over?” Danny yawns as he moves to shift in the Alpha’s arms turning to face him and presses his face into the Alpha’s neck scenting him. 

“Nope, but the Steelers were up seven in the third when I turned it off,” Julian explains as he presses a kiss to the Omega’s hair. 

“Figures,” Mumbles Danny into his neck lips brushing over the sensitive skin. “Pats haven’t been good since you and Tom retired.”

Affection and love would bloom in his stomach taking it as more of a compliment then Danny had probably intended and he’d take another deep breath, unable to get enough of Danny’s. 

“Fell asleep early hm?” Julian asks.

“Been feeling tired lately Jules, this getting old thing sucks..” Danny whines pushing his nose into the Alpha’s neck as if he couldn’t get enough. Julian loves it when Danny gets clingy, it’s something that developed over the years, something that Danny had fought so hard against at first. Julian revealed in every moment he got of it. 

“Haven’t seen you this sleepy and clingy since you were pregnant with Chance, if this is what getting old is like I gotta say I’m a fan. Besides the silver hair looks so damn good on you,” Julian says.

A nervous giggle would escape Danny’s lips against the Alpha’s neck, “I know, I spent about twenty minutes thinking that I might be again, til I remembered that I’m 42 and that’s absolutely ridiculous.” 

Julian could scent the embarrassment on Danny it would make make him frown as he considered the comment. He’d lean in and nudge on Danny rolling him onto his back. Julian would press his face into Danny’s neck scenting, leaning in and licking a long clean strip up his neck with a deep groan. His eyes would go wide as he moved to straddle the Omega grinning down at him playfully. 

“You smell so good,” Julian says. 

“You always say that,” Danny replies. 

“Because you always do…” Julian says as he slips down the Omega’s body and pushes up his shirt, he’d lean in a place a series of kisses over his stomach. 

“If you’re trying to get me turned on instead of sleeping you’re doing a pretty good job…” Danny would tease as he lifts his head to glance down pressing his hips and stomach up into Julian’s face. 

Julian grins against the skin of the Omega’s stomach glancing up at him, Julian would bring both of his hands to Danny’s sides settling one on each side of his stomach and he’d take a deep breath scenting before nuzzling his nose against Danny’s naval. 

“Mmm. Nope. I’m scenting our pup, babe,” Julian grins up the length of the Omega’s body eyes bright and full of love. 

Julian could practically feel the hope bloom through their bond, Danny too excited to even admit it but it would fade almost immediately as Julian feels it. 

“Julian don’t..” Danny’s breath is high, shaky and full of emotion. 

“Shhh baby, I’m not..” He reassures the Omega sliding up his body and pulling him close into a hug. “Not gettin’ your hopes up I promise.”

“You mean?” Danny blinks rapidly trying to clear the tears from pooling in his eyes. 

“We’re going to have another pup, and here we thought we were just getting close to getting the house to ourselves,” Julian says as he leans in to kiss the tears from the omegas cheeks. 

Danny’s arms wrap up around the alpha’s neck and looks at him with such love in his eyes. Julian is sure that he’d never be sick of seeing that happiness in the Omega’s eyes. 

\---

The day their fifth son was born, Julian was sure was the happiest of his life. Of course if he admitted that to himself every time their kids were born he thought that. In the days that followed Julian was on edge. They’d always sent the kids to stay with Tom and Gisele for a couple of days before they would be around full time, slowly bringing them in for an hour or two every day until the babies were used to them, it also made it easier on him and Danny. 

This time however with the twins home from college and the other two being older everyone had stayed home. Sure, they weren’t constantly up in the nest with Danny and the baby, but it was still four other alphas in the nest and even if they were his sons Julian’s instincts were going off every time a crash came from downstairs. 

That was how Julian had awoken curled up next to Danny that afternoon. He’d fallen asleep curled up next to Danny and a door slamming too loudly had Julian growling himself away. 

“Oh hush Alpha it’s just the kids..” Danny whispers, he was sitting up against the headboard of their bed. Tightly swaddled newborn pup in his arms with a head full of dark brown hair pressed close against his chest asleep. 

Julian yawns and rubs at his eyes looking up at Danny with a smile before he’d moving to sit up next to him. 

“Is Gabe asleep?” He asks the Omega softly. 

“Just got done feeding him and he drifted right off,” Danny says. 

Julian would lean over to place a kiss to the pups forehead, “You’re perfect.” 

“You used to save those words for me,” Danny whispers back teasingly. 

“You’re perfect too,” He’d reassure the Omega, “I mean you just made this perfect beautiful brown haired, brown eyed, spitting image of you tiny Omega. You couldn’t be anything but perfect.” 

“Only took almost two decades to do get you that Omega you always wanted...” Danny teases with a flush, always trying to discount Julian’s compliments. 

“Hush,” Julian coos at him, “I knew you were perfect the first day I saw you sitting out under that tree outside of media day.”

“Julian Francis Edelman, you’re completely full of shit, but I love you anyways,” Danny says. 

Sometimes Julian just shuts up because he’s happy to let Danny believe whatever he wants, and Julian knows this is one of those times. He’s not sure what he did to deserve this perfect partner and family, but he would never stop reminding them that they were.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my on [tumblr here](http://rnrcircus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
